Naruto's Secret Life!
by West Coast Sailor
Summary: Naruto start's leaving practice before he should! Sasuke and Sakura start spying on him. They find out why Naruto is so happy! Can they keep their mouths shut? Nope.


**NARUTO'S SECRET LIFE**

_**OK SO I WROTE THIS A LONG! TIME I FOUND IT EXPLORING MY LAP TOP! SO ENJOY OR NOT!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Naruto: EHEHHHH THIS WAITING IS LONGING ON FOREVER I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO AT HOME!<em>

_Sasuke: like what play with your cat stuck in the wall?_

_Sakura: how is he still alive?_

_Naruto: he feeds after bugs! And NO I'm not playing with Wally today!_

_Sasu and saku: Wally?_

_Naruto :yeah cuz he is in a wall! Duha I thought I was the stupid one!_

_Inner bad sasuke: YOU ARE! IDIOT!_

_Kakashi: well I WOULD have made a lesson plan yesterday but I chose not to! So whatcha kids want to do?_

_Younglings in team 7: KIDS? I AM NO KID HE IS A KID *all point at naruto and even naruto himself*_

_Kakashi: oh I'm sorry I meant those BAD ASS kids I have to hang around, HAHAHAHAHAHAH_

_Silence_

_Sakura: I've got a game,*pulls out a bat* hit kakashi and see if candy comes out!_

_Sasuke: I like that game_

_Naruto: CANDY! GIVE ME THAT BAT! *GRABS SH BAT*_

_Kakashi: N-N-o nah man don't do this NO NO I DON'T HAVE CANDY IN ME ARASOFT!_

_Sasuke: just keep hitting naruto the more you do you might just kill him!_

_Sakura: yuuuuuuuuuup I like having you on my side leader of taka_

_Sasuke :thank you, you and sui get to kill Karin on a Tuesday_

_Sakura: YES I ALWAYS LOVED TUESDAYS!_

_34 MINS LATTER_

_Naruto: CAAAANNNNDDYYYY *ring ring* oh what's this a reminder oh shit uh SASUKE WHAT DOES REMINDER MEAN?_

_Sasuke: it reminds you that you have to do something idiot….._

_Evil inner naruto: fool! It's that time of the day! That "FUN" time *wink wink hint hint*_

_Naruto: oh um bye guys I got to go cya! *leaves*_

_Sasuke: wth! Since when does he leave with full kakashi brawling!_

_Sakura: maybe he is up to something?_

_Sasuke: yea lets like spy on him cuz he still needs to give me back my fucking man spray_

_Sakura: *giggles* man spray?_

_Sasuke: no the main topic time to head out-_

_Kakashi: ANT NOTHING LIKE A GOOD FOOT RUB HIGH ON THE WEED IN THE BACK OF MY MOMSS HUMMER WITH MY GIRL AND MY HOMES! _

_Sasuke: okay now let's walk away slowly an-*they both sprint away*  
>kakashi: MAN THAT'S NAWT KEWL!<em>

_**SETTING: NARUTO UZUMAKI'S APARTMENT**_

Sasuke: ugh this place looks disgusting

Sakura: okay lets start looking around

*they both start looking*

*sasuke go's through naruto's wardrobe pulling cloths out and throwing them around until he come up on to a moldy bagel*

Sasuke:*stares* UGH*Throws*

*with sakura she is looking under his bed and looking in his nightstand*

*she opens one of the dresser doors of the nightstand and her eyes widen as she goes into panic mode*

Sakura: oh my gosh SASUKE YOU GOTTA SHE THIS! *points*

Sasuke: coming *sits next to her* what's so import- OH…. MY…. GOSH!

Sakura: EHHH can you believe it? OH MY GEE !

Sasuke: now I KNOW why he is so happy all the time!

Sakura: I KNOW!

Sasuke: he turned HINATA INTO A SEX TOY!*points at the toy*

Sakura: NO YOU IDIOT*hits him softly* he named his sex toy hinata *gulp*

Sasuke: ugh that's just nasty how often do you think he uses it?

Sakura: well the last time wasn't that long ago since its still on vibrate!

Sasuke: OH my gosh he must he done it before practice!

*then the door starts to jingle*

Sasuke&sakura: OH SHIT

*sasuke grabs sakura and they hide behind a curtain*

Naruto: cuz she's a brick…..house!

*naruto comes in dancing throws his keys on his bed and walks into the bathroom* *sasuke and sakura fall out the curtain*

Sasuke: what do we do now! He might just fuck us!

Sakura: well it might not be his! So we need to keep spying!

Sasuke: HEELLLL no I don't wanna get fucked by my best friend!

*flush* * naruto begins to come out the bathroom*

*sakura slides under the bed (which is actually clean) while sasuke just stands there being stubborn*

Sakura: sasuke get your arrogant ass over here!

Sasuke: hell no imma kick him where he needs to be kicked!

Sakura: AYA! *she comes from under the bed and grabs sasuke by his ear and slides him under the bed*

Sasuke: ow!

Sakura: shut up you wuss *goes under*

*naruto comes out*

Naruto: REFRESSING!

Sakura&sasuke: idiot

Naruto: now its time for FUN time! * naruto gets his toy and unzips his pants*

Sasuke: oh my god I think I'm going to throw up

Sakura: ditto!

Naruto: oh darn now where did I put that damn 'I like it rough' thingy

Sakura: he likes it rough?

Sasuke: oh my gosh no wonder he wants to fight me all the time

Naruto: here we go alright I better do this in the bathroom! * goes 2 the bathrom** sasuke and sakura come from under his bed and panic*

Sasuke: okay what now?

Sakura: we we leave and we keep our mouths shut! Don't say a word!

Sasuke: alrigh-

Naruto: WOOT! OH YEAHHHH

Sasuke: okay let's go before I just die right here

Sakura: s'alright

Setting: Uchiha mannor, Uchiha Sasuke's room

_Sakura :what now? I think we both know we can't keep our mouths shut about this_

_Sasuke: relax no one will find out! We just hit each other every time we giving it up!_

_Sakura: s'alright! *smacks him across the face*_

_Sasuke: WTH I DIDT SAY ANYTHING_

_Sakura: practicing_

_Sasuke: Erma well I'm going to play video games_

_Sakura: m'kay ill watch_

_3 moments of silence_

_Sakura :so~_

_Sasuke: I need pure silence_

_Sakura: oh ok_

_1 moment of silence_

_Sakura: OH SO CLOSE!_

_Sasuke: sakura pure silence_

_Sakura: ok ok_

_9 minutes later_

_*phew phew boom scream gun fire*(you like my sound effects)_

_Sakura: soooo~ you wanna make out_

_*game stops*_

_Sasuke: yes~_

_Sakura: okay then!_

_They make out for a long period of time*_

_SETTING: TEAM 7 TRAINING GROUNDS_

_KAKASHI: OKAY SO WHERE GOING TO DO 2 PEOPLE TRAING!_

NARUTO:UH I CALL PHILL!

SAKURA: sasuke me and u?

Sasuke: yea

Kakashi: oh thanks you left me with the idiot…oh and spread out!

(O^O) sasusaku (*&_+)&^*)

Sakura: you think he'll rape kakashi?

Sasuke: maybe! He likes porn!

Sakura: ugh u just put images inside my head

Sasuke: sorry

7 minutes of silence

Sasuke: soo

Sakura: yeah

Sasusaku: wanna make out? Yes? Yeah I thought so.

% they make out$

Kakashi: so u like that gift I gave u?

Naruto: yeah it's GREAT I use it every day.

Kakashi: addict

Naruto: EHHHH*RASANGAN*

Kakashi: MAYN THAT'S NO COOL!

&&they all come back&&  
>naruto: MAN I'M SO TIRED<p>

Sasuke: o really THAT wore you out

Sakura: sasuke! *hits him*

Sasuke: oh never mind

Naruto: yea but kakashi isn't enough I like it rough!

Sakura: ROUGH!

Sasuke: hissa sakura I think it's time we leave!

Sakura: yup yup yes sir re have fun with you~mhmm

Sasuke: hahahhaa sakura just keep walking!

**THAT'S THE END I GUESS ILL MAKE SOME MORE! SORRY IF ITS KINDA LAME I WORTE IT A LONG TIE AGO!**


End file.
